


Safe in My Hands

by gaypanic



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Regina Mills Week, Coming Out, F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 08:45:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13384269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaypanic/pseuds/gaypanic
Summary: Swan Queen, a canon divergence fic following the prompt “Regina comes out” for Day Two of Bisexual Regina Mills week, in which Regina overcomes biphobia with Emma’s help. (also smut because I have no self control, but can’t say I’m sorry about it.)





	Safe in My Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Canon compliant until Neverland, except that Killian has no interest in Emma and no ulterior motives. (This was inspired by a super sweet song, Safe in My Hands by Eli Lieb)
> 
> Thanks again to Laura and Danny and the mods of Bi Regina Week!

“Regina, I don’t understand,” Emma said, slipping past Regina and inviting herself right into the mansion.

“By all means, come in,” Regina responds, the sarcasm heavy in her voice.

“I’m serious, Regina. I’m done with… whatever game we’re playing.” The blonde sighed, her hands falling to her sides. She looked so dejected that Regina had to look away, arms crossing even tighter over her chest.

She knew what this was about.

The two of them had shared a kiss one night in Neverland. It had snuck up so suddenly. The two of them had been alone a little ways away from the campfire, talking about god knows what. Regina hadn’t been listening, too lost in Emma’s eyes, and then the next thing she knew, she felt like she would  _ die _ if she didn’t know what Emma’s lips tasted like, what they felt like against hers, and within seconds, she was finding out. Those things and so much more.

She found that Emma’s lips were soft and warm. They tasted like the best dream Regina had ever had, and it was something she didn’t want to live without. She found that Emma was an amazing kisser and that her hands were curious and excited as they roamed Regina’s body, desperate to touch and stroke and scratch, and she found that feeling Emma’s desire only fueled her own.

She’d let out a moan into Emma’s mouth, so full of need that it was almost a whine, and everything built so fast that her next thought was that if she didn’t fuck Emma right then, hear her scream out her name and beg for more, she would lose it.

The sound of someone approaching through the bushes nearby was enough to break them apart, but not to break the spell Emma’s existence had on her.

They only talked about it once after that, and Regina insisted that it was just some kind of Neverland magic, but the way she avoided Emma at every possible chance for the whole rest of the trip, and continued to do the same for the week following their return, it was clear that there was more than Neverland magic at play.

So now, here they were, back in Storybrooke, standing in Regina’s foyer, alone and no way for Regina to duck out this time. “What’s going on?” Emma asked again.

“With what?” Regina asked, stubbornly trying to play dumb.

“You’ve been avoiding me all week, ever since we got back.” Regina opened her mouth, but Emma pointed an accusatory finger at her. “Don’t you dare say you haven’t been ‘cause we both know you have.” Regina tried again, but Emma took a step closer, and Regina took one back but hit the wall too soon. 

“And another thing.” Emma took another step, leaving them only inches apart. Regina’s body burned with the undeniable desire she had from Emma, the feeling that she couldn’t get rid of no matter how hard she had tried. “Don’t you dare try to tell me that what happened happened because of weird island magic because I think we both know that’s not true.”

Regina swallowed hard. “How are you so sure?”

“We’re not in Neverland, and you’re looking at me the same way you did that night.” Emma’s lips were a breath away from hers, and even though her unusually dark eyes were locked onto hers, Regina couldn’t stop the way they flickered down to Emma’s lips.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Regina managed to say, not the least bit convincing.

“Prove it,” Emma said, not backing away.

“What? How…?”

“Kiss me,” Emma said, her breath hot on Regina’s lips, close enough to brush lightly against them. She brought her hands to Emma’s waist instinctively. This was a test. If she could pull away, Emma would back down and everything could go back to normal.

But her eyes flitted back up to green, dark with lust, and she knew the real test had nothing to do with walking away.

She was kissing Emma before she could stop herself, pulling Emma’s body completely against hers. The blonde had no problem with pressing her back into the wall with her hips, her hands finding themselves in Regina’s hair, tugging hard until the brunette released a throaty moan, her hands sneaking under Emma’s shirt to grip the now exposed skin of her lower back before sliding lower into Emma’s jeans, gripping her bare ass and pulling closer, seeking friction against her core.

The blonde happily obliged, shifting until one of her thighs pressed into Regina as she tore her mouth away, leaving small kisses all the way to her ear. “Henry’s not here, is he?”

“No,” she gasped as she felt Emma’s teeth hard on her earlobe, followed by her lips, lightly sucking to ease the sting before taking Regina’s mouth back in hers. Regina squeezed Emma’s ass, suddenly struck by the same desperate need she had in Neverland, to fuck Emma, to feel her wetness on her fingers, to watch her come undone. No one was around this time, and she wasn’t going to let this moment pass like the last one.

She slowly withdrew her hands, grazing across Emma’s hips until they were at the front of Emma’s jeans, fingers curling around the waistband. She broke their kiss enough to ask, “May I?” 

Emma’s answer was a smug smile against her lips and a soft sigh into them.

Taking her time, she slowly undid the button before dragging the zipper down. She traced a finger just under Emma’s pantyline, dipping a little lower each time until Emma whined into her mouth, “Please.” She didn’t tease any further, desperate to hear what noises of pleasure she could draw from Emma’s mouth.

The first touch made Regina moan just at the feel of Emma completely soaked for her. Emma cried out immediately, her head coming to rest on Regina’s shoulder, gripping her hair with one hand, the other on the arm not doing the fucking.

Between every groan and “fuck” and “oh god Regina,” Emma was left panting against the brunette, who relished every moment. The blonde’s knees almost gave out when Regina slid two fingers inside her. “Harder, Regina,” Emma begged, over and over until suddenly her walls were tightening around Regina’s fingers and her body was quivering against her as she cried out, Regina’s name echoing through the foyer.

Regina slowly removed her hand, moving to loop her arms around Emma’s waist as the blonde leaned into her, arms finding support around Regina. They were silent for a long moment before Emma finally spoke. “You failed the test,” she chuckled.

“Failed?”

“Yeah, you were supposed to prove it was just Neverland by kissing me.”

“I seem to recall kissing you…”

“ _ Just _ kissing me.” Regina remained silent, realizing where this conversation would be taking them. “Regina?” Emma pulled back, supporting herself without Regina or the wall. “I want you, Regina. So bad, but… I think we need to talk. We should have before…” she gestured between them, namely at her undone pants. “That was my fault, I’m sorry.”

Regina shook her head. “Don’t be,” she whispered. “Here, let’s go sit down.”

She led them to the living room, where Emma immediately made herself comfortable on the couch. Regina sat right next to her, closer than she would have any time before now. 

“Regina, I like you a lot, and when we kissed in Neverland… I haven’t been able to stop thinking about it. About what it meant, about what you thought about it, about how I wanted more. When you started avoiding me, I panicked. I want  _ us _ , but only if you really want it too.” Emma said, taking Regina’s hand in hers as a motion of comfort, her fingers absentmindedly playing with the brunette’s.

Regina took a deep breath. “I really like you. I have for awhile. I don’t know what it was about Neverland, but that was when I realized that I couldn’t deny it. I couldn’t deny how much I wanted you, how much I needed you. When we kissed, I was scared, so I tried to run. I thought I could make my feelings go away. But I can’t.”

“Do you want them to?” Emma asked, sounding sympathetic, but also a little heartbroken.

“Do you want the truth?”

“Always.”

“What if you don’t like what I have to say?”

Emma shrugged, “That’s a risk I’m willing to take. I think you’ll find that I’m willing to take a lot of risks with you…” Regina nodded, unsure. “So, do you want your feelings to go away?”

“No.”

At that Emma’s brow furrowed together, clearly surprised by the answer.

“I want you, Emma. I want to be with you, and I want to do more of what we just did in the foyer. I want to fall asleep in your arms, and I want to wake up with you in mine…”

“But?”

“But I’m afraid.”

“What are you afraid of?”

Regina took a deep breath before meeting Emma’s gaze. “I’ve seen the way people in this world treat people like me, Emma.” The blonde’s gaze softened at the hurt in Regina’s voice. “Demanding us to choose a side, being rejected by both ends of the spectrum, told that we’re being greedy or selfish… I don’t know if I can take it.”

Emma shook her head. “You don’t have to do it alone. I’ll be right here with you, holding your hand. Or not, whichever you prefer. We can fight it together. I understand, Regina. Believe me, I do. I’ve faced biphobia before, and you’re so strong. We can overcome it, together.”

Regina nodded, smiling at her. “Thank you.”

“Can I kiss you?” Regina nodded again, leaning in to meet Emma halfway, their lips moved together for a short moment before an idea occurred to the brunette. “Do you want to go to Granny’s with me?”

“Like a date?”

“Yes, exactly like a date.” Emma stood starting to walk towards the door. “Don’t forget your pants, dear.”

\-----

Regina was nervous, standing outside of Granny’s. Her hand hovered close to Emma’s, and she was worried she wouldn’t be brave enough to take it. Emma seemed to sense it, eyeing her cautiously. “We don’t have to do this…”

“No, we don’t.” Regina shook her head. “But I  _ want _ to. I don’t want coming out to be a big deal, you know? I don’t need to sit down and tell everyone individually. People can think what they want, and if they get the label wrong, I’ll correct them. If they ask me, I’ll tell them. But for right now, walking into the dinner rush at Granny’s with your hand in mine is enough for me.”

Emma took Regina’s hand, giving it a soft squeeze. “Together?”

“Together,” Regina confirmed.

The minute the bell jingled, all eyes went to them. Some people did double takes, others squinted, not understanding, but most just shrugged and looked away. Despite the amount of the latter reaction, Regina was still on edge. Emma seemed unfazed as she motioned one big wave for the whole room before leading Regina to an available booth, sliding in first and looking at Regina in surprise when the brunette slid in beside her.

“What?” Regina asked, turning to look back at Emma, nearly gaping at her in awe.

“I’m just… impressed. You’re so brave, Regina. It’s one of the things I love about you.” 

“Love?” Regina squeaked, surprised by the choice of word.

Emma’s eyes went wide with panic as she tried to backpedal, stuttering out an explanation. Eventually she gives up. “You know what I mean.”

“You’re an idiot,” Regina snorted, tracing her thumb affectionately against Emma’s hand.

“Hey, isn’t there some kind of expression about kissing an idiot?”

Regina’s forehead creased in thought. “No, I don’t think so…”

With an exaggerated sigh, Emma shook her head. “Well, it was worth a try. Do you think you could kiss me anyways?” Regina let out a playful scoff, turning her head away. “Please?” she tried again with a pout. “You don’t have to, if it makes you uncomfortable. We can wait.”

There were a lot of things Regina didn’t know, but right now, she definitely knew she didn’t want to wait for that kiss. She tucked her fingers under Emma’s chin, bringing the blonde’s face to hers until their lips met. They both smiled into the kiss, moving against each other, just a little, still aware of the people surrounding them. 

Emma’s other hand reached for Regina’s giving it a comforting squeeze, and she thought it was amazing how much one person could melt her fears away so wholly.

Shortly after they pulled apart, they noticed Killian standing there staring at them with a confused expression on his face. “Wow, Regina, I didn’t know you were a lesbian.”

“Oh, um…” Regina started, but Emma quickly stepped in.

The blonde shot him a look, defensive and irritated, “Actually, she’s bisexual.”

Killian nodded a little, facial expression remaining more or less the same, “Ookay,” he said with a passive shrug, stepping away. 

“Yeah, that’s right. Walk away.”

“Emma, stop,” Regina laughed. “He wasn't being an asshole. I’m pretty sure he’s harmless.”

“Oh.”

“But thank you,” Regina said, leaving a chaste kiss on Emma’s lips. “You don’t have to do that though, if you don’t want to.”

“Of course I want to. You are valid, and your identity is valid,” Emma told her as she cupped Regina’s cheek in her palm, leaning in for another kiss. Regina was almost positive she loved her, and she didn’t bother to hide the dopey smile on her face when Emma pulled back.

“Thank you, dear.” 

Emma beamed at her. “See, this isn’t so bad.”

Regina snorted. “You’re right. So, do you want to tell your parents  _ before _ or  _ after _ we’ve finished what we started earlier?”


End file.
